Everything's Broken
by Mesalline
Summary: When the team hand Jack over to the time agency, Owen begins to have doubts. And Ianto's bitter towards them all. Does Jack really deserve this fate for changing time? The team find out that not everything is as it seems.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: For once, I actually know where this fiction is going. I have a plot! Huzzah! This is just the Prologue, but things will start to make sense as you read on- if you read on, that is. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Should i contiune? If not i'll scrap the idea and work on my other fics instead. Thanks for reading. _

_**Prologue**_

Jack struggled to open his eyes, fighting with every ounce of strength he possessed against the sedative keeping him under. His eyelids flickered and he managed to open them into slits, but he immediately wished he hadn't. The bright white light blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light and tried to ignore the throbbing at the back of his head.

Jack was faintly aware of something cold snaking around his wrists and ankles. He tried to move his arms and legs but found that his movements were restricted. He began to panic when he felt something cold press against his back. Sweat begun to drip from his forehead as he tried to break free of the bonds binding him down. Memories of chains and dark rooms came flooding back, a year of loneliness and despair.

He couldn't live like that again, he just couldn't. Out of fear and desperation he opened his eyes and blinked. Squinting against the bright light he took in his surroundings. The padded walls were white, and the floor shone.

No- wait.

Jack backtracked.

The floor wasn't shining; the floor was made of metal. He could see it now. He glanced down at his body as he realized he wasn't wearing his usual World War Two attire. Instead he was clad in royal blue overalls, which were tight around his ankles and gradually got baggier, only to get tighter around his waist again. He was wearing a flimsy blue top that barely gave him any warmth. He was freezing.

Jacks Torchwood training suddenly kicked in, momentarily replacing the fear as he analysed his situation.

So, he was in an unknown location, chained to what appeared to be an operating table; he had no idea where he was- if he was even on earth, he didn't know where his clothes were- although that wasn't anything new, and he appeared to be trapped in a white room that he could only describe as one that you might find in a mental home. Great.

Jack begun to feel increasingly drowsy as he struggled with the chains. He probably didn't have long before his captors realised he was awake; and he had to get back to his team. Or hope that his team found him; but his chances were slim if he was in another planet- or Galaxy.

As though on cue a door burst open out of know where; and five people ran into the room.

"Celia! Put him under! Now!" a man barked.

Jacks eyes widened as he faintly recognised his captors.

"No-"

The blonde woman adjusted the drip next to his table and he slowly felt his mind begin to slip away.

"No," he whimpered. "Please! _Rose…! Doctor…!"_

The young woman looked at experiment #5 in wonderment. His blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. She vaguely wondered what they would look like when he wasn't drugged up to his eye balls. Celia was surprised to find she felt sorry for this particular experiment. That had never happened before.

"Status?"

Celia looked up at her Captain.

"Sedated," she replied smugly.

Captain Roger Louis nodded appreciatively.

"Good girl," he said, patting her shoulder.

"Lets up it a notch to 1.6. We don't want him waking up any time soon."

Celia nodded. "Yes sir."

0o0o0o0o

"This isn't right," muttered Owen.

Gwen shrugged. "It's not our problem anymore."

"He's not an _It!_" hissed Ianto angrily.

"He's a human being! Immortal or not! And I don't care what he's done, he doesn't deserve this! No one does-"

"He messed with time, Ianto." Toshiko cut across him bitterly.

"He did this to himself."

Ianto stared at Tosh, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I can't put up with this madness anymore, I won't."

Ianto bolted out of the door before anyone could stop him.

"Great, now tea boys done a runner." Owen growled.

The team lapsed into silence as they watched Jack scream and shout for the Doctor and Rose.

"This isn't right," Owen said again angrily. "He'll go mad."

Gwen glared at Owen.

"Like Tosh said, he did this to himself. Drop it, Owen."

Owen bit his lip and turned back to the opaque glass. _It wasn't right, was it?_ They had betrayed him, and he didn't know. Owen sighed and turned to follow Ianto. Maybe non of them knew anymore.


	2. Spike

**_Authors Notes: WARNING: This chapter contains casting spoilers for Torchwood Season two. Do not read if you don't want to know who's in the next season. This story will be my own take on season two, from what i have found out about the casting. Thanks to those that have reviewed the story so far, and thank you for reading. _**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack took a deep breath as he stood on the invisible lift, taking in the hustle and bustle of a normal Cardiff day. What got to him was things couldn't have been _more_ normal. These people had no idea how close they were to total destruction. They had no idea that the world had ended exactly a year ago, and that only one name stood out from the rest. And then they had forgotten, just like that. In some ways, Jack envied them. In some ways, Jack hated the human race; for their ignorance, cowardice, and flimsy hold on life. But Jack loved them all the same. And he loved a particular group of humans even more.

Jack looked over the Plass where the Tardis stood, glowing in all it's glory. He'd abandoned them and he still hadn't found his answers.

"You can come if you want. I really don't mind."

Jack heard the slight note of desperation in the Doctors voice.

"I've had a year to think on it Doctor." He said.

"But each time I think of that team of mine…"

The Doctor grinned.

"Like you say, Doctor. Responsibility."

The Doctor nodded and winked.

"Defending the earth. Can't argue with that."

Jack saluted one last time to his Tardis, and activated the lift. He took a deep breath as the hub came into view, and was surprised when he was greeted by…silence.

Jack huffed and folded his arms as he neatly stepped off the lift.

"Well this is nice," he drawled.

"The least I expected was a, 'Hello Jack!' or 'Where the hell we're you, Jack!?' or 'Why the bloody hell did you send us to the Himalayas…'"

Jack trailed off and smacked his head with his palm.

The Himalayas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ianto!"

Gwen screamed and pushed Ianto out of the way. She fell over her own feet in her haste and they both landed on top of each other in a puddle. Gwen gasped for breath and pulled herself up, only to meet a pair of gleaming red eyes.

"Table for two?" the vampire grinned, bearing his teeth.

He reached out a hand for Gwen's neck, but froze as a gun clicked in the distance.

"How about single?"

"Jack!"

Ianto lunged for his Captain, embracing him in a suffocating hug.

"I thought you'd left us," he mumbled into Jacks coat.

"Never."

Gwen used Jack and Ianto's reunion as a decoy, crawling slowly on her hands and feet towards Owen, who was crouching behind the SUV. He motioned for her to hurry up.

"Leave her."

Gwen froze, staring wide eyed at Owen.

"Or I'll shoot."

The vampire turned to glare at the American and grinned.

"Say please."

Jack cocked his head and raised his gun.

"I'm not into pleasantries," he said, and pulled the trigger.

Jack prided himself on his target practice. He could shoot a bulls eye miles away, and he would have got the damn vampire square in the eyes if a certain Welsh tea boy hadn't gotten in the way.

"Jack, No! Please!"

Ianto tightened his grip around Jacks arm, pointing it at the wall.

Jack stared at Ianto, dumbfounded.

"Ianto, what…?"

Ianto ignored Jack and turned on the vampire.

"Spike I told you I'd get you some fresh meat back at the hub. We're five minutes away, can't you wait!?"

"That…_thing_…has a name?" Jack spluttered.

"Jack meet Spike. Oh, and Gwen, you're safe now. Isn't she _Spike_?"

Jack shouted out in surprise as the vampires eyes dulled and turned a pale shade of blue that almost matched his own.

"Spike," said the vampire, giving Jack a mock bow.

"At your service."

Jack took a step back and raised an eye brow at Ianto, gun swinging loosely on his finger.

"We picked Spike up in the Himalayas." Ianto explained.

"And he's going to help us."


	3. Back to Black

_**Authors Notes: This chapter was really hard to write, sorry for the wait. I'm still not intirely happy with it. **_

_We only said goodbye with words, I died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to, I go back to…black. – Amy Winehouse, Back to Black._

They sat in silence in the interview room, glaring at each other.

Spike sat at one end, Jack sat at the other. Neither had spoken to the other. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife.

Spike narrowed his eyes at the Captain in distaste.

"Tea boys nicer than you," he said slyly.

"Glad to hear it."

"You won't win, you know." Spike grinned in malice, flashing his sharp teeth.

"Win what, exactly?" Jack said, blinking.

"Ha! Made you blink!" he slapped his hands down on the table in triumph.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, regarding the strange vampire.

"Like the look," he drawled.

Spike frowned.

"What?"

"Bleached blonde. Nice."

Spike snapped.

He lunged across the table, not hearing or caring about the chair flying backwards, smashing against the wall. He grabbed Jacks neck, pulled him down and pinned him to the table. Jack gasped and spluttered, scrabbling at Spikes hands which were slowly tightening around his throat. Spike used his elbows to pin Jacks arms down and leaned closer to his ear.

"I'd be very careful if I were you, Captain," he hissed, flashing his teeth.

His eyes blazed red.

"Or…you might have a very nasty… _accident_."

A door banged open somewhere in the distance, but Jack could only hear the blood rushing through his ears and his heart hammering against his beaten chest.

"Let him go!"

Owen aimed his gun at Spikes head.

"This is getting familiar…" Spike drawled, raising his arms.

Jacks bulging eyes closed in relief as he slid off the table, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. He flinched as soft hands pulled him upright and embraced him in a hug. Jacks eyes flew open in panic, only to drift closed again as he realised it was Ianto. He leaned into the other man and clung onto his jacket collar.

Ianto held onto Jack, sensing that it was all the other man needed. He was shocked and worried by how thin Jack was. Ianto's panic increased when he realised he could feel Jacks ribs poking out, even through his military coat. He made a mental note to speak to Owen about it later.

"Oh how touching," said Spike, Rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. He leaned on the interview table casually, ignoring Owen's gun.

"Now if you really _don't_ mind…"

Spike made as if to head out of the room, only to be barred by Gwen and Toshiko. Spike rolled his eyes again as a loud _click_ echoed around the room.

"Torchwood," he said sarcastically.

"Defending the earth, Destroyer of alien life. The twenty first centuries when it all changes…Aliens run for your sorry little lives."

"Glad your familiar with us," Owen growled.

"Cells," he said, nodding to Tosh and Gwen.

"Awww now c'mon guys! I thought we we're a team! Y'know… 'Go team!'" he punched the air in mockery.

"No…?" Spike sighed and rolled his eyes (_which seemed to be a frequent gesture_, he thought) as he allowed himself to be led off by Tosh and Gwen to the cells.

If there was one thing Spike was good at, it was revenge. And boy, he thought evilly. Would Jack Harkness get his comeuppance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Owen crouched down beside Ianto, hovering by his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" he whispered.

Ianto shook his head.

'What's happened to you, Harkness?' thought Owen, opening his med bag.

"Let me take a look at him."

Ianto pulled away, and was surprised when Jacks grip slackened, and his hand fell to the floor.

"Passed out?" Ianto muttered.

"I'd say he was asleep," Owen replied, frowning.

"Owen," Ianto whispered urgently, trying to keep his voice down.

"He's incredibly thin. I can feel his ribs."

Owens frowned deepened when he placed a hand on Jacks side.

"Med bay, now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The team crowded around Jacks limp figure on the morgue table, staring in shock at Jacks ribs, clearly visible under his greyish blue skin.

Ianto's face paled.

"Where's he been?"

Gwen shook her head in despair.

"Wherever he was, he wasn't swannin' around on a beach like we thought."

"Right on."

The team glanced at each other guilty as Jack cracked open an eye lid.

"But it's really none of your business where I was," he said defensively, pushing himself up into a sitting position and ignoring Owens protests.

"And we need to get back to work." He looked around pointedly and raised an eye brow.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You're not going anywhere, Harkness-"

"_Owen_!"

"Fine, fine!" Owen flung Jacks shirt at him.

"But don't think I've forgotten about this!" he scolded, pointing an accusing finger at Jack, who merely waved his threats away.

"So, where's our rouge vampire?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Spike idly picked his teeth whilst he slouched on the hard concrete seat in his cell. He soon became interested in the sounds coming from the cell next door. The only way he could describe it was a _scrabbling_ noise. Spike pressed his ear to the cold wall. A soft moaning came from the other side. Spike frowned. Whatever it was in there, it didn't take a degree in rocket science to know that the creature wasn't happy.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Anyone there?"

He felt increasingly stupid as his questions were met by silence. Spike huffed and folded his arms across his chest, and kicked his feet up. _Two can play at this game_.

Before he knew it, his heavy eyelids drifted closed. It had been such a long time since he'd just relaxed. But, as always, his peace was cut short, this time by a loud bang.

He sat up stiffly and regarded the five people suspiciously.

"Two words, Jack." Spike said before any of them could speak.

"Time Agency."


End file.
